


A multi-sided thing

by sprx77



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Bath Houses, Dirty Talk, Dom Haruno Sakura, F/F, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Grinding, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Make me choose (girls), Minor Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Minor Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, One-Sided Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strength Kink, Voyeurism, ish, thigh grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: “You want to know what it’s like?” Sakura lets her eyes fall low, grins lasciviously and teasingly and so, so fucking brave as she leans in and sighs against Hinata’s mouth. Her hand is still trapped limp between Sakura’s.Sakura’s eyes flick from her lips to Hinata’s eyes, though she doesn’t draw back.“You wanna know what Naruto sounds like when he comes?"Or: Hinata is a little too obvious about stalking Naruto. Sakura shows her she can do so much better.For Uzushi0's Event: Make me Choose (Girls), prompt: One Sided.





	A multi-sided thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Memories_of_the_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/gifts).



> Alternate title: Hinata's gay awakening. I think I'm hilarious.
> 
> I really wanted a fix-it where Hinata got something healthier than canon. Also, I love giving her autonomy and success and girlfriends.

Sasuke slides his hand into Naruto’s hair, displacing water with his movement until he’s astride the blonde, lips a breath away from his.

“Dobe.” His lips tug into a huff of a smile, eyes lit with something that makes Hinata feel like _such_ an intruder.

Naruto takes a shuddering breath and the air between them is charged, electric and burning. It feels like watching a star collapse; like falling and drowning and flying all at once. It’s loud in the empty hot springs, loud enough to carry over the wall separating the rooms.

“Hinata.” It’s a sigh and she squeaks, jerking away from the hole in the bathhouse wall and flattening her back to it, one hand going to the towel at her breast and the other sharpening into the knifehand of gentle fist.

But it’s no threat: only Sakura, and-- Hinata’s entire face turns red at the sudden onslaught of crushing embarrassment and anxiety. She’s been caught.

Sakura, standing there with a towel around her hips only, scars and breasts on fantastic display, hair damp with the moisture and heat in the air. Her hands are on her hips, her eyebrow is unimpressed, and as Hinata watches she blows sharply to get a lock of hair out of her face.

“ _Honey_.” Sakura says, her whole expression like a slap in the face. It’s something like pity, a whisper of disappointment.

Defensiveness rises as a tide in Hinata’s chest.

“D-don’t, I’m not--” She barely has a chance to speak before the other girl rolls her eyes hard.

“Honey,” Sakura repeats. “I’ve _been_ between that and it’s-- well, phenomenal, but it’s not worth debasing yourself for. Take it if you want it, find something better if you don’t.”

“I don’t want to-- to be the _meat on their sandwich!_ ” Hinata exclaims, startled. The entire notion is ridiculous and. Just. Ridiculous.

She knows what she wants, though, and so does half the village. It’s _pathetic_ how gone she is for a man who has spent the better part of ten years obviously, loudly, and literally epically in love with someone else.

Some people have done a lot for love. No one else can say they’ve independently started wars and finished them for it.

Admitting that she’s that pathetic is even more sad than wanting in on that epic love affair, though, so she frowns and lifts her chin.

Sakura snorts at her turn of phrase.

On the men’s side of the bathhouse, little breathy pants echo out. Some groans, the gentle lap of water. Hinata doesn’t want to be in the middle of it, as much as she has _literally dreamed_ of being in Sasuke’s place, but--

The idea is compelling. The reality of it is _tempting._

She’s never imagined being between them so much as replacing Sasuke. There’s something to be said for the way they look together, though. It’s miles away from anything Hinata has ever imagined before, no matter the evidence in front of her.

Talk about missing the trees for the forest. What would it be like to just _appreciate_ the way they move together, without jealousy and-- she admits to herself--unrealistic fantasies superimposed over half of the equation?

It’s not that she doesn’t know how-- how _petty_ she’s being. Naruto looks at Sasuke like he hung the world. She’d never actually want to come between them, she just-- it’s selfish. It’s so selfish, but she _wants._

It had always been a hollow imitation, the way she imagines Naruto looking at her. Taking the expression on his face reserved for Sasuke alone and aiming at her-- it didn’t work. Wavers like a mirage in Suna. It didn’t work at all and all she can do, in lieu of being able to picture it, is stare from the tiny hole in the bathhouse wall and stare longingly at that expression until the back of Sasuke’s head blocks it.

Her fingers clench as claws in the towel. She bangs her fist into her thigh.

Tears burn in her eyes as she forces her gaze back to Sakura’s. When did she jerk her eyes away? God, she’s so miserable.

“Hey-- _hey._ ” Sakura moves forward and grabs hold of her hand, smoothing it out. It puts her quite close. Stunned, Hinata doesn’t resist.

Soft green eyes burn into hers.

“I just _said_ there’s other options out there. Better ones, ripe for the taking. You’re powerful and in the prime of your life. Live it; don’t focus on them.”

“Easy for you to say,” Hinata bites out, bitter to the heart of her, but she regrets it immediately. _I’ve been between that_ , she hears like a broken record.

She swallows, tries to absorb someone saying they’ve slept with Naruto, her Naruto-- who isn’t really hers at all-- and still thinks _better options exist._ It speaks to the part of her that has been terrified for years that getting what she wants wouldn’t be as good as she imagines it. She holds on to Sakura’s truth like a lifeline.

Unexpectedly, Sakura snorts, loud and unladylike. Hinata wishes hard and fast and _jealously_ for a moment that she could be so-- so unapologetic. So loud and vivid and unapologetic about everything.

So unafraid.

“You want to know what it’s like?” She lets her eyes fall low, grins lasciviously and teasingly and so, so fucking brave as she leans in and sighs against Hinata’s mouth. Her hand is still trapped limp between Sakura’s.

Sakura’s eyes flick from her lips to Hinata’s eyes, though she doesn’t draw back.

“You wanna know what Naruto sounds like when he comes? Or have you watched them here enough to see it yourself?”

Hinata doesn’t have the words to say that this is only the second time, that she’d freaked herself out so much the first time she’d nearly run out of the bathhouse afterward.

Sakura’s words strike through the haze of shame and embarrassment and draw molten heat down Hinata’s stomach.

She’s so close. Her breath fans out over Hinata’s mouth, cool and sweet smelling. The warmth from her body is tangible even with the hot water in the air.

Just when Hinata is hoping/scared/sure Sakura will lean in that final centimeter, she turns her head. Soft parted lips trace a line of fire along her cheek as they land by her ear.

“Naruto likes getting his cock sucked. He’s stupid for it, really. Can’t keep quiet for _anything_.”

The words take a second to parse, accompanied as they are by Sakura’s warm breath in her ear, the whisper of her lips against the shell of Hinata’s ear, the way it makes a shudder steal down her spine and over her legs.

Then the meaning behind the sound registers, and it’s all Hinata can do not to shake as heat races back up the way cold shivered down, a punch of warmth to the gut. It settles violent between her legs like a thigh spreading her own apart and--

Nope, that’s Sakura, pressing one leg close between Hinata’s while she’s busy gasping from the visual painted, the idea of Naruto bright and coming undone as Hinata-- no, as Sasuke, oh fuck, his smug lips parted and his stupid mouth filled-- or, oh, as _Sakura_ holds down his thighs and sucks down his penis--

She can imagine his sounds, but she doesn’t have to, because something similar must be happening on the other side of the bathhouse.

 _Naruto can’t keep quiet while receiving oral sex,_ Hinata thinks, dizzy as she hears just that.

Sakura cocks her head to the side, shifts her thigh in a minute way-- but it lifts Hinata’s _entire body,_ if only an inch, and when she settles back down her vulva brushes strong muscle and she tenses all over.

“This-is-is-is so _inappropriate._ ” She manages, hissing into the steam filling the room.

Sakura laughs.

“Don’t tell me you never got off watching them? Thinking about them?”

Hinata has never done any such thing, has no frame of reference for the way shocky little waves of pleasure dance through her when Sakura continues _bouncing her thigh._

The way her legs are parted around it-- the sheer size of Sakura’s leg muscles-- it’s obscene and inappropriate and Hinata clutches her shoulders like a lifeline, refusing to let go. She keeps the other woman close and is rewarded by a low laugh at her ear. Her face is burning.

She’s glad she doesn’t have to meet Sakura’s eyes as she rocks into her, closing her eyes tightly and biting her lip. It makes the pleasure hitch and _shatter,_  a jolt running through her, and she gasps lightly before doing it again.

Sakura murmurs encouraging things in her ear, a hot source of fire quite unlike the one between her legs, but beguiling all the same.

“Oh, god,” Hinata swallows, wound so tight she could burst. It feels like she’s clenching every muscle she _has_. Sakura talks her right through it, never letting her get distracted enough to panic, keeping her right _here,_  right in this moment, not leaving enough room for anything else.

“That’s right, that’s _just right_. Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Sakura pants, shifting so she can get a hand on Hinata’s hip and guide her along. She sets a rhythm that has Hinata swearing, high and desperate.

She laughs more, like sweat isn’t coiled between her breasts, like her hair isn’t plastered to her face.

“Perfect,” Sakura breathes, and her other hand comes around Hinata-- her other hand _burns_ a trail of soft-touching-flesh across Hinata’s stomach on it’s way to wrap possessively around her, to splay her fingers at the small of Hinata’s back and ignite nerves she hadn’t known _existed_.

Hinata kind of has to know about such things, anatomy and tenketsu but Sakura is the greatest medic alive and she knows _more_. The touch at her back presses her into a firmer movement-- a firmer _grind_ , and isn’t that lewd? Isn’t that--

The hand at her hip lets her _undulate_ against Sakura’s thigh, sets up a groove of ebb and flow, a _rhythm_ that balances perfectly and Hinata’s throat closes against the pleasure of it, sound tearing free anyway.

She _keens_ a little when Sakura presses back, presses up against her with the front of her thigh and oh, oh, oh--

“I’m going to eat you _alive_ ,” Sakura gasps, though Hinata isn’t doing anything for _her-_ \- and that’s wrong, that’s so incorrect, that’s--

Hinata’s vision blurs with images of herself, kneeling before Sakura, kneeling _for_ her, using her hands and lips to part her legs--

Of sliding careful fingers into her and riding the motion of her body until Hinata rubs an orgasm out of her, and another and another--

The sudden clarity with which she can see Sakura doing as promised, of being held down by _prodigious_ strength and taken apart by masterful cunnelingus-- of being _eaten out_ by-- by--

Flashes of Sakura and Ino on countless dates, holding hands through the village--

An expert, of course, and now Hinata imagines Ino and Sakura coming together like Sasuke and Naruto, two perfect halves of a gorgeous whole, and she wants that for herself-- _wants_ \--

“Fuck!” Hinata shouts, throwing her head back, baring the long line of her throat-- Sakura latches onto it with bites and sucks like an engraved _invitation_ \--

Strong hands _clench_ into her flesh, force her to keep with the cadence they’ve set, refusing to let her get off-beat despite the wildness singing through her, the urge to scream and beat at something--anything-- with her fists.

Hinata doesn’t even _use_ fists when she fights, it’s some--

Got to be some--

Stupid animal hindbrain urge--

Sakura takes Hinata’s mouth into a searing kiss right as she _holds_ Hinata down and grinds hard into her clitoris and the pleasure _breaks._

It crests in waves and slams into the shore of her into a thousand drops, a glass crushed into billions of pieces--

Hinata _screams_ and it’s muffled, it’s drank greedily down by Sakura who is pressed, bare chested into Hinata, who is sweaty and gorgeous and _perfect_ , resplendent--

And that’s before Hinata even remembers how to open her eyes again.

She rides the waves down and rides Sakura’s thigh until the high fades, and blinks open her eyes sluggishly. Sakura is, point of fact, literally holding her up at this point.

Effortlessly.

A frisson of heat dances through Hinata’s vulva, her vagina clenches _absently_ , and she hisses, thrown off guard.

Sakura looks smug.

Her eyes also have a heat to them, a crazed fire that reminds Hinata that Sakura _really_ hadn’t been getting anything out of that.

Neither of her feet are touching the floor.

 _Effortlessly_.

Sakura looks at her like she wants nothing more than to hold Hinata against the wall and consume her until there’s nothing left.

The picture _that_ paints is enthralling, devastating--

“Let me return the favor.” Hinata blurts, probably too needy or too unattractively desperate.

“ _Yes."_  Sakura says, instantly.

They need to get out of this public bathouse, this is such a terrible place for this, why did Hinata come here to _begin_ with? Her apartment is much more private and has the benefit of a bed to fall into.

She triggers a shunshin with barely a twitch of her fingers, leaves flower petals instead of leaves floating on top of the water.

If she’d cared enough to make an excuse, she would have imagined to write it off as some spa thing.

As it is, her mouth is too busy to bother.

**Author's Note:**

> Uzushi0.tumblr.com is my rarepair writing challenge blog. We've got 24 more hours or so on the Make me Choose (Girls) event, which is a wlw/femslash one. Next week is Obito Week, and after that Founders Week. The whole month of August has a background Event running where you can submit beach/summer fics. Come check us out!
> 
> I literally spent two weeks struggling to write something for this fill, but I like how this turned out. It was good practice, and Hinata's POV was a challenge. I've never written her before.


End file.
